The Hard Part
by LoveandLearn
Summary: If Addison had stepped up and taken Betsey when no one else would. I warn you guys, this is a one-shot. I don't plan on adding more. Hints Addison/Sam


It was awkwardly quiet between the crowd as Violet begged someone take on the reasonability of bringing up Dell's daughter. Everyone had been discussing it all day and they had all decided they weren't ready to bring a child into their lives. Violet knew that fact about all of them, but she didn't want Betsy to suffer anymore.

She sighed when no one answered and turned around to walk away.

"I'll take her." Addison mumbled quietly, earning a glare from Sam and curious looks of skepticism from everyone else. "I want kids, and I can't have them. She needs a someone to care for her. It's logical, okay? Don't look at me like I'm insane."

"Violet, you should go tell her she's being taken away." Sam said before turning back to his girlfriend.

"I just said I would take her." Addison exclaimed. "She's not being taken away. I don't want her to be raised by some strangers who will never be able to remind her of how much Dell loved her. He would have done anything for her and he deserves for her to know that."

"Addison, we decided that we are not taking her. We are not ready for this."

"_We _may not be. But I am." She answered. "If you don't agree with me, if you don't want to be with me because of my choice than just tell me, Sam. Don't beat around the bush."

"Do you guys wanna talk alone for a few minutes before we pass the message on to Betsey?" Violet asked.

Addison shook her head. "We're not married. I don't need to ask his permission for anything. It's my decision. I want to take her in. And if she wants me to, I'll adopt her. " she said, sound sure of herself.

Sam didn't say anything. He got up and walked out of the conference room. He didn't know how to put his thoughts into words. He didn't know if he was willing to leave her over this but he didn't think he could handle raising someone's child.

When Sheldon brought Betsey in the room, she instinctively went by Violet who crouched down. "You remember Addison, right Betsey?" she asked.

The little girl nodded and glanced at the woman standing a few feet away. "She's the first one I met when Daddy brought me here."

Addison cautiously walked over to Betsey and tried her best to get down at eye level without losing balance on her way-too-uncomfortable heels. "I remember that day." She smiled. "But what we wanted to tell you is that you're going to be living with me."

"Forever?" she asked with wide, curious eyes.

"I'm hoping." Addison answered. "I'm leaving that up to you. If you like it, and you want to stay with me forever than you can tell me and I'll talk to all the right people and make it happen. If you don't like it, than you need to let me know or let someone know so we can figure out a new arrangement, okay?"

Betsey nodded and wrapped her arms around Addison's neck gratefully. Addison instinctively wrapped her arms around the child with hopes that it would show some affection to comfort her. "Thank you for not letting me go to be with a strange family." She whispered into Addison's ear.

* * *

Addison took Betsey home after finishing with her last patient. Once they got home, Addison did her best to get Betsey settled in. She knew her house wasn't too kid-friendly but promised she'd do something to change that.

"We can go shopping tomorrow. You're probably gonna want more clothes…and shoes." She paused and looked Betsey. "I may even be talked into buying a Wii or an iPod..."

Betsey smiled. "Of my own?" she asked in shock.

"Yup." Addison confirmed. "We need to get you something to keep you busy here. I've pretty much got no games, no toys, nothing fun. Just a computer and a TV….and a room full of books with words bigger than you are."

"I really want a Wii. Maybe we could play together? I don't really know how to work it."

Addison smiled at the little girl. "Don't worry about it. I don't know how to use it either. We'll figure it out together. If I can do surgery on babies before they're born, I can figure out how to use a stupid game console."

"It would be funny if you couldn't." Betsey giggled. "Or if the directions were in Chinese…."

She ordered Pizza and for the first time in her life, she ordered a cartoon on pay-per-view to keep Betsey entertained until the food arrive. While she waited, she glanced out the window to see Sam standing out on his deck and staring at her house. Addison walked out and stood at the edge of her property. "Hi."

"How's it going?"

"It's going pretty well." She answered. "I ordered some recent Disney cartoon on pay-per view. She's pretty caught up with that right now. We have a shopping spree in the works for tomorrow and we've got a pizza on the way."

"Sounds fun." Sam said with a small smile.

"Do you want to dump me now or is there a better time and place you're chosen?" she asked.

"I don't know if that's what I want to do." Sam told her. "I really love you, Addison. I wish you would have respected my opinion in there matter."

"She needed someone. I stepped up. It's not about you, it's not about us. It's about her. It's about me. She needed a parent, I wanted a child. This works, it just does. I couldn't not take up my last chance at being a mother-figure."

"So what now?" he asked.

"It's up to you." She answered. "I'd usually invite my boyfriend over for dinner, so you should know that pizza should be here in twenty-ish minutes. If you want to be a part of the little dysfunctional family that Betsey and I are, than you're welcome to join us. If you don't show up, then I'll know you're out."

"I have twenty minutes?"

"I can't wait forever, Sam. I wait for Derek, I waited for Mark, I waited for Pete… I'm done waiting. Either you want to be with me or you don't." she answered before turning around and going back inside.

He stood out there, watching her as she went to sit down beside the innocent child. Did he really want to be with her? Should he take her up on her offer and go to have dinner so they could bond as a family for the first time? Or was it not worth his effort?

* * *

Yup, I leave you with a cliffhanger. And nope, there is no 'to be continued.' Sorry.

I seriously wish Addison stepped up...or someone. That was just cruel to be so selffish and let Dell's daughter lose everyone she's ever known. I had to change it around in fanfictionland. Let me know what you guys thought :)


End file.
